Shalnark
Summary Shalnark (シャルナーク, Sharunāku) was member #6 or #9 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranked tenth in the group. He was also a licensed Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Shalnark Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely mid-20's Classification: Human, Pro Hunter, Nen User, Thief Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; Shalnark is a highly skilled Nen user, able to utilize the 4 basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Genius Intelligence, Body Puppetry (Shalnark's Nen ability allows him to control any living person with a special antenna. Once the antenna is stuck, the victim will follow his orders blindly until the antenna is removed), |-|Autopilot Mode=All abilities except for Body Puppetry on a far higher level. Instinctive Reaction and Statistics Amplification ( By sticking himself with an antenna, Shalnark enters autopilot mode, gaining an immense increase in strength and speed to perform the task given), Resistance to Body Puppetry (Autopilot renders Shalnark immune to hostile manipulation attempts as he is already being manipulated by himself), Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level, possibly higher (One of the weakest Troupe members physically, but should still be stronger than Kortopi) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Shalnark's physical stats are increased exponentially in Autopilot Mode. Shalnark effortlessly destroyed a Chimera Ant officer and his puppet while under Autopilot, and in this state, should be comparable to Bonolenov) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Shizuku Murasaki, who can keep up with Chrollo, Machi, and Nobunaga in their pursuit of Kurapika, and was able to escape a car before Fun Fun Cloth took effect. Shalnark was also able to dodge Pell's attacks quite easily) | At least Hypersonic+ (Far faster in Autopilot Mode. Effortlessly blitzed and mutilated Boki and Pell) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Ranks 10'th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe) Striking Strength: Unknown (Is not seen engaging in physically combat, preferring to use his antenna) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Effortlessly destroyed a Chimera Ant officer) Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level (His durability should also be increased in Autopilot Mode) Stamina: Immensely High. As a Phantom Troupe member, he must have exceptional stamina, even for a Nen user. Also, as a pro Hunter, he must have passed the brutal and rigorous Hunter Exam. Range: Tens, possibly hundreds of meters via Nen techniques. Standard Melee Range while in Autopilot Mode. Standard Equipment: Antenna (They are shaped after bats, with wide, cyclamen wings and a stylized bat head of the same color at the top. The tip is sharpened to allow him to stick the antenna into a target. They serve as the medium of both his Nen abilities and are connected to his cell phone), and a Cell Phone, used to activate his Nen ability and to control his targets. Intelligence: Genius. Shalnark is among the smartest members of the Troupe, as well as seemingly the most knowledgeable. He can calculate accurate odds in the midst of a fight and in mere seconds and his predictions are usually exact. He is adept at finding an enemy's weak spots and exploit them. From a handful of clues, he was able to deduce that Greed Island exists in the real world, as well as to pinpoint its location by analyzing its minerals and cross-referencing the data with nautical and geographical archives. Shalnark also appears to be the most tech-savvy of the Troupe. With his informatic skills, he is one of the Phantom troupe's information gatherers, and they often rely on his advice and research. His eclectic know-how, which ranges from how to get rid of spotted leeches to piloting a hot-air balloon, makes him a valuable asset to the group. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Once Shalnark has entered Autopilot, he cannot withdraw from it until the task he instructed himself has been accomplished. After leaving Autopilot, Shalnark experiences intense muscle pain for two or three days and is completely unaware of what he has done. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Voice (携帯する他人の運命ブラックボイス Mobile Fate Director):' After sticking a special antenna into a target, usually in the back of their neck, Shalnark gains complete control over their mind and actions, puppeteering them from afar through a special mobile phone until the antenna is removed or they die. He can also set them on autopilot, allowing them to follow his orders without his direct intervention. He carries real, physical antennas on his person when he fights, with which he can control at most two people at a time, one of which can be himself. *'Autopilot: On (自じ動どう操そう作さ ＯオＮン, Jidō Sōsa ON):' By placing an antenna on himself and then giving instructions or a task to be performed, Shalnark's ability manipulates his body on Autopilot and he temporarily gains immense aura, which results in a speed and strength boost, to perform the task given. Once Shalnark has entered Autopilot, he cannot withdraw from it until the task he instructed himself has been accomplished. After leaving Autopilot, Shalnark experiences intense muscle pain for two or three days and is completely unaware of what he has done. This ability has the additional benefit of making Shalnark impervious to hostile Manipulation Nen, as it is impossible to gain control over a target that is already manipulated by someone. Aside from Manipulation, the increase in aura output and physical abilities might align this mode with the Enhancement category. Key: Base | Autopilot Mode Gallery Genei_shal.jpg|Shalnark's anime design Shalnark_Autopilot_design.jpg|Autopilot Mode's anime design Black_Voice_Shalnark.gif|Black Voice Shalnark_Autopilot.gif|Autopilot: On Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters